Элизабет Локли
) }} Элизабет Локли — вымышленный персонаж из вселенной научно-фантастических сериалов «Вавилон-5» и «Крестовый поход». Персонаж создан на экране актрисой Трейси Скоггинс. Элизабет Локли стала персонажем основного плана в пятом и последнем сезоне сериала Вавилон-5, заменив на посту командира станции предыдущего героя — Джона Шеридана, и, фактически, заполнив собой ту пустоту, которая грозила появиться в сериале после ухода из него Сьюзен Ивановой. Локли также значится в героях нового спин-оффа «Затерянные сказания», присутствуя в титрах персонажей на первом DVD серии, названном «Голоса во тьме». Диск был выпущен в свободную продажу 31 июля 2007 г. Личные данные Элизабет Локли — сильный, харизматичный военный лидер. Она ведет себя, как военный человек и на публике показывает собой образ идеального офицера Земных Сил. Она — привлекательная женщина, однако проявляет она это свойство лишь в нерабочие часы, в личное время. Многое из ее личных эмоций, влечений и стремлений происходит из ее сложного детства и отрочества, и в личном отношении Элизабет постоянно испытывает желание помочь или дать совет кому-то, кто столкнулся со сложностями личного характера. В вопросах личных взаимоотношений она горазд более удачлива, чем ее предшественница, командир Сьюзен Иванова. В дополнение к опыту брака в прошлом с Джоном Шериданом, ныне занимающим должность Президента Межзвёзного Альянса, произошешим между ними в ранний период их карьеры, также Элизабет Локли имеет сексуальную и любовную связь с Мэттью Гидеоном, командиром тяжелого крейсера класса «Виктори» Экскалибур. Невзирая на свои с трудом достигнутые заслуги и профессиональный успех, она иногда предается воспоминаниям о своем тяжелом прошлом. Ранняя жизнь У капитана Локли было детство, далекое от идеального. Ее отец, в котором был скрыт талант художника, из-за давления своей семьи был вынужден в раннем возрасте вступить в вооруженные силы земного альянса. Ему крайне не нравилась военная служба, и это чувство сочеталось с разочарованием от сознания того факта, что он никогда не сможет сделать карьеру художника — все это привело его к состоянию алкоголизма. Тяжелая форма алкоголизма привела к тому, что его жена (и мать Элизабет) ушла от него. Элизабет также нашла выход из этой ситуации — она стала жить в гостях у своей подруги Зои. Обе достаточно быстро скатились до жизни в выпивке и наркотиках. Вскоре это привело к тому, что им стало не хватать денег, и жить девушки стали в дешевой квартирке с тараканами. Финал такой жизни был трагичен — Зои передозировала себе наркотик и захлебнулась своими рвотными массами; ее тело обнаружила сама Элизабет. Смерть Зои ввела Элизабет в состояние шока и полостью изменила ее. Элизабет пошла сужить в земные силы и никогда более не притрагивалась к наркотикам или алкоголю с того момента, как началась ее военная карьера. В 2262 году, когда она обнаружила, что некоторые персональные душевные травмы стали втягивать Майкла Гарибальди в пучину алкоголизма, она рассказала ему о своем прошлом, о том, как алкоголь дал ей, ее отцу и самому Гарибальди иллюзорное освобождение от проблем — то, что Гарибальди был не один. Ссылки Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба «Вавилона-5» * Первая русская страница «Вавилона-5» * Актёры сериала «Вавилон-5» * Сайт поклонников «Вавилона-5» * Информация по «Вавилону-5» Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Примечания Категория:Персонажи «Вавилона-5» Категория:Вавилон-5